edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleepaway Ed
the kids were sleeping till grim wake them up and the kids eated and they see grim and he had a suitcase and he leaved " um why did grim leaved and dint tell us the challenge " eddy said and double d seen a newspaper and he begin to read " the last night , three killers escaped from prison and now there are somewhere to a studio from hollywood , oh no this the studio from hollywood aaaaaaaa three killers are here what are we going to do " double d screamed " calm down sockhead i think this is one of grim challenge " eddy said " i think we should tonight to check all the studio to see if they are here " kevin said " good plan kevin with big chin " rolf said . at night , kevin , rolf and nazz were alone in the forest till they hear something " nazz did you hear something " kevin asked " yeah i think so " nazz said "rolf heared too " rolf said and then some people came from the bush and it was the three killers " oh man its the killers " kevin screamed and he , rolf and nazz run to some place and there was grim with some cameras " grim your we find the killers their here " kevin said and the killers showed and kevin , nazz and nazz screamed " calm down its just the kankers " grim said " this was just challenge i wanted to see what you children do in a real scary movie but now that you are here you lost the challenge " grim said , now to the others to double d , eddy , johnny and plank " eddy did you think leaving ed at the kitchen it was a good move " double d said " plank thinks that the killers will get him first " johnny said " hey everybody for themselves and lumpy can take car of himself right " eddy said " i think so " double d said and then the kankers showed up and then double , eddy , johnny and plank run to the same place where grim is " well you guys are saved but you lost the challenge " grim said , sarah and jimmy were alone " im scared sarah what if the killers get us too " jimmy said " dont worry jimmy " sarah said and then the kankers showed up and then sarah and jimmy came to the place where grim and the contenstents were " well 9 down just one to go " grim said and the kankers go to the kitchen " i hope my friends are okay " ed said and then the kankers showed up " hi my name is ed im waiting for my friends to come back safe because there are killers who look like you and they are dangereous " ed said and then he realized " the killers stry away you beasts " ed said and he begin to attack the kankers and he defeated them and he get their maskes off and he seen that the killers were the kankers " kankers " ed screamed " hi ed " may said and then grim appeared with the kids " the winner of the challenge is ed he gets 10 points and hes reward is some special brownies " grim said and es was happy . Points ed:10 edd:0 eddy:0 rolf:0 kevin:0 nazz:0 sarah:0 jimmy:0 johnny 2x4:0 plank:0